Super Mario Toy Show: Delivery
Super Mario Toy Show: Delivery is the 1st episode in the Super Mario Toy Show series, and it is one of IronYoshi1212's most beloved videos. Plot Synopsis Mario and his friends gather and begin to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but their rival, Power Ranger Guy, discovers the comic books and trading cards Mario received! Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Insectosaurus *Bumblebee *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator Trivia *Devastator's voice is much deeper in the 1st two episodes of the series. It eventually got more high pitched as the series progressed. *Doesn't Elite seem whinier in this video? Transcript (The video opens up with Mario sleeping. It looks like he is dreaming about something and begins babbling.) Mario: Ah crap, I gotta wake up. Hey Yoshi, wake up! (Camera soon zooms in on Yoshi, who is sleeping on a ladder.) Yoshi: Uhhhhh, what, Mario? Oh man, I'm having too much dreams of fruit. Oh it's so good. (He then falls off the ladder.) AIIIIIIIIIGH! Ow! Ow, ow, I injured myself! (He then gets back up.) So, Mario, what are we gonna do? Mario: We'll just wait for Insectosaurus and Pikachu to arrive. Yoshi: Well this is gonna be a while. (Camera soon pans on Insectosaurus, who has just arrived.) Insectosaurus: Am I late? Mario: Oh, Insecto! Your just in time! Insectosaurus: Okay Mario, so what are we gonna do today? Pikachu: PEEEEEEEEKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (Suddenly, Pikachu arrives, and lands on poor Mario. A "boom" is also heard.) Mario: OW! Ah, I've been squished! Pikachu: Hiya, Mario! Mario: Pikachu? You look really fat. Pikachu: I know Mario. Mario: Your morbidly obese. Pikachu: No I'm not, Mario! Mario: RRRRRR- really! Look at yourself. Pikachu: (looks at camera, then makes a "meh" type sound.) I know. Look at me in my Super Smash Bros- on that Super Smash Bros. poster. Mn- I was skinny. Now look at me! I am fat! I look like a football! Hut hut! Dah, crap! Anyway, what are we gonna wait fer- ye around for something? I dunno what te- Mario: Well let's just wait. (Scene changes. We see Bumblebee flying by, accompanied by the Transformers theme song.) Bumblebee: LOOK OUT! (He then crashes into Pikachu.) Pikachu: Owww...... I got injured. Bumblebee: Sorry if I did that to you. Sorry about that, Pikachu. Mario: Bumblebee? What the crap are you doing here? You should be with the Autobots winning the war. (Bee soon falls on Mario.) Bumblebee: (getting up) Dud- Dude we already won it! The Fallen's defeated, and now we're free, free free free free. (Insectosaurus soon walks towards Bee, startling him.'') IT"S UGLAAAAAAAAYYY ah, don't kill it! '''Mario: Well, I guess it's time to do what we always do. Bumblebee: What do ya do, drink Energon all day? Pikachu: No. (long pause.) Pika! (Some weird noise is soon heard.) Mario: Come on, let's get up the Wii. (Mario and Yoshi soon head for the Wii. They arrive on the desktop, which is covered in stuff.) Mario: There's too much crap here. (Mario scoots away all the stuff.) Okay then, let me get in my personal ca- uh, uhhgh. (Yoshi soon shows up.) Mario: Do you stay, Yoshi? Yoshi: Ah, crap. (hops) Flutter flutter flutter flutter flutter. (Yoshi turns on the TV by hitting his head on it) Ow. (The TV turns on, and Yoshi starts to fiddle with the volume. He then gets out a Wii remote.) Mn. I gotta go on the... floating Wii Remote. (He then selects "Super Smash Bros. Brawl".) Super Smash Bros. Braaawl. (The screen shows the infamous Wii Remote Strap symbol.) It always features that symbol all the time. What is wrong with this stinkin' thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing?! (Yoshi soon rubs on the TV as he freaks out.) Great, I got dust on me. I hate dust! Well, it's setting up, Mario. Might as well wait for it to set up. (Yoshi then gets the Wii Remote, and later joins Mario.) I wonder what the bad guys are thinking of doing. Mario: What they always do. Probably be cowards. (Finally, Smash Bros. is loaded up.) Yoshi: Where should we go? Mario: I know where. Vault. Replays. (Mario then goes to select a replay) I'm gonna do Mario Bros.! Yoshi: You against Olimar?! Olimar's the suckiest character in the game! Mario: Yeah, but he has a really good Final Smash. Let's watch as Olimar gets his butt beaten. Narrator: Meanwhile, at the.... bad guys lair. (Scene changes to Power Ranger Guy's base.) Elite: Okay, I know what your thinking..... ars- wh- mm- are m- are me and Devastator the only.... action figure bad guys here? Devastator: Fuh- Food! (His electronics go off.) Power Ranger Guy: Not right now, Devastator! We worry about what the... good guys are planning on doing. (He then sees the Smash Bros. replay.) Look at Olimar! (camera zooms in) He's getting his butt whooped. (camera zooms out) That's what I like to see every day. (The camera soon gets a shot of a drawing with Mario and other characters on it. It briefly shows the base, then goes back to the replay.) Ooh, Dragoon! Let's watch it. Ownage. Elite: (clearly impatient) Okay, What are we gonna do today? I don't wanna sit around. Power Ranger Guy: Well luckily, we captured Murry the Snake and Squirmle. Whatever the heck that is. Aw yeah, that's a book! (Power Ranger Guy soon reads a homemade book.) Elite: Dude, don't you think- uh- Okay, um, don't you really think we should be doing some planning? Power Ranger Guy: Hey. Did you know that Noseybonk came on Top Ten in the 10 Worst Little Kid Show Characters Ever? Elite: Duh. IronYoshi1212 made that. Power Ranger Guy: Good thing we stole the Wii Remote! Now we can see all the action! Let's see....oooh, Bowser land. Mario: Hey! Who the crap's turning on the Wii-moteing? (Another replay starts.) Power Ranger Guy: Oh I love that. Okay, enough. Where the crap is Dipsy? He's suppose to be here right now. Robo-Reptile: (burps) Power Ranger Guy: Aw, Robo-Reptile! Why did you eat Dipsy?! Robo-Reptile: He tasted good. Power Ranger Guy: Ah well. Let's go down and fight. Good thing we captured the dragons. Okay. I'm going. (Power Ranger Guy is then thrown from the base.) WOOOOOOOOOO! (He then lands.) OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! (Scene change. Power Ranger Guy is now on the floor.) Power Ranger Guy: Oh my head ache. Mysterious Figure: Special Delivery for Mario and Yoshi! Power Ranger Guy: Oh crap. (A massive toat lands on Power Ranger Guy.) OW! OW how how how how! Please no more pressure. (A comic book soon lands on the toat as well.) OOOOOW! Not a Tra- IDW Transformers comic book! (Power Ranger Guy soon emerges from the toat.) Ooooh. That looks stylish. Lemme read it! Lemme read it! (chuckles) Oh yeah oh yeah. (coughs) Man, am I coughy. (He then flips through the pages, then does it again.) Ah yeah, I'm bored. Heh, let's look in here. Let me open it up. Open it up. (He then opens the toat.) What the heck?! All there are stupid cards and balls! He he, I found Devastator's balls. Mario: Hey! What the crap, red- weird Power Ranger guy. What are you doing- snooping around in- snooping around in my...... container I ordered? Really. It's mine. I dun- Power Ranger Guy: Oh. (Mario comes towards him.) I got knocked out for a second, Mario. Mario: Well your gonna get knocked out. Now I'm gonna pick you up! (Mario Grabs Power Ranger Guy.) Come backs from which you came! (Mario throws Power Ranger Guy back to his base.) Power Ranger Guy: AAAAAAAAAAA- OW! Ahh, ooooh. Good thing I had my cape here. ("Boing Boing" is heard, perhaps to simulate Mario jumping.) Mario: Now your dead. (grabs Power Ranger Guy again.) Power Ranger Guy: Ah! (he is soon thrown.) Ahhh! Mario: Okay, let's see what's in here. (Mario heads to the toat.) They're Bakugan. Good. Uh, I think we may have to make a second Part of this, eh Yoshi? Yoshi: Sure, Mario. Okay folks, this is the end of our video for now, and until then Subscribe, Rate, and Comment on this, okay? Cuz we really need these comments. (Yoshi then falls on the floor.) Mario: Yeah, so long. Now let's watch..... (Camera zooms in on the TV.) let's watch Olimar get his butt kicked. Ooh, he's a giant. Yoshi: Okay, let's end this video now, Mario. Mario: Okay, Yoshi. (Video ends.) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes